A Thousand Dreamers
"A Thousand Dreamers" (в переводе на рус."Тысячи мечтателей") '- оригинальный саундтрек к [[Аниме One Piece|аниме ''One Piece]], который входит в альбом "One Piece Thousand Sunny Go Song CD". Релиз альбома состоялся 27 февраля 2008 года. В оригинальном исполнении принимали участие только восемь главных героев аниме, но в марте 2009 г. была обновлена версия песни с участием сейю - Брука, а также был выпущен релиз саундтрека "Bink's Sake". Создатели 'Автор текста '(слова) - Shouko Fujibayashi. 'Композитор '(музыка) - Kouhei Tanaka. '''Аранжировщик - Akifumi Tada. Исполнители Галерея Эндинг thumb|330x330pxВ погоне за Таузенд Санни три корабля Морского Дозора, которые время от времени атакуют его. Затем сменяют друг друга в порядке вступления в команду портреты пиратов Соломенной Шляпы ( Монки Д. Луффи, Ророноа Зоро, Санджи, Нами, Тони Тони Чоппер, Нико Робин, Фрэнки, Брук ). При помощи техники "Gomu Gomu no Gigant Axe" Луффи разрушает корабли Дозора и пираты плывут дальше. В заключительной части эндинга нам показано, как местные жители вместе с Силк, восстанавливают свой город после обстрела пиратами Галлиа. На одном из домов Силк рисует Соломенную шляпу Луффи. Слова А: Монки Д. Луффи, Нами, Нико Робин, Тони Тони Чоппер Б: Ророноа Зоро, Санджи, Усопп, Фрэнки, Брук (*) |-|Кандзи= 全員: 1-10-100 サウザンド！ ルフィ: サヨナラの涙 出逢いのうれしさ バトンのように つないでこれから 旅は続くんだ 新しい仲間と ゾロ: キミに出来ること オレ得意なこと 宴みたいに 持ち寄ったなら 世界新記録 毎日更新だ А: 飛ぶ。船が飛ぶ。 ウソップ: (前代未聞 聞いたことナイ そこらあたりが イット サウンズ ナイス！) Б: 風つかまえて青空 全員: 独り占めさ 君もおいでよ 全員: 1-10-100 サウザンドサニー号 Fly High Б: 勇敢な А: 船の魂 全員: 引き継ぎ Brand-new-ship ちょっくら Let's get it on！ ナミ: 嵐も乗り越えて ルフィ: 千の海を越えて Б: 見果てぬ夢のその果てまでも 全員: 飛べ Fly High サウザンドサニー号 サンジ: 大きいぜ太陽 手に入れてみたいよ ウソップ: バルーンみたいに 膨らんだ夢 フランキー: 運んでおくれよ みんな分ガツンと ナミ: 陽気に笑えば 明日もハレルヤ ロビン: ピンチはいつも 逆転のチャンス チョッパー: 気合い一発で いつも最高だ А: 出る。何か出る。 サンジ: (奇想天外 船から出る そんな魅力がイット サウンズ クール！) Б: まだ見たこともない海 全員: 漕ぎ出すのさ 君もおいでよ 全員: 1-10-100 サウザンドサニー号 Fly High Б: 痛快な А: 船の未来 全員: ドキドキ Brand-new-ship ちょっくら Let's get it on！ チョッパー: 夢が叶う日まで ルフィ: 毎日だってパーティー Б: 世界の果てもその先までも 全員: 行け Fly High サウザンドサニー号 全員: 1-10-100 サウザンド！ 全員: 1-10-100 サウザンドサニー号 Fly High Б: 勇敢な А: 船の魂 全員: 引き継ぎ Brand-new-ship ちょっくら Let's get it on！ ロビン: 嵐も乗り越えて ルフィ: 千の海を越えて Б: 見果てぬ夢のその果てまでも 全員: 飛べ（全員） ブルック (*):飛べ～ 全員: Fly High サウザンドサニー号 サウザンドサニー号 Fly High |-|Романдзи= Все: Ichi! Juu! Hyaku! THOUSAND!! Луффи: Sayonara no namida, deai no ureshii sa, BATON no you ni, tsunaide kore-kara, Tabi wa tsuzukun'da atarashii nakama to Зоро: Kimi ni dekiru koto ore tokui na koto, Utage mitai ni, mochiyotta nara, Sekai shinkiroku mainichi koushin da A: Tobu. Fune ga tobu. Фрэнки: (Zendaimimon kiita koto nai sokora atari ga IT SOUNDS NICE!) Б: Kaze tsukamaette aozora Все: Hitorijime sa kimi mo oide yo Все: Ichi! Juu! Hyaku! THOUSAND SUNNY-GO, FLY HIGH! Б: Yukan na А: Fune no tamashii Все: Hikitsugi BRAND NEW SHIP chokkura LET'S GET IT ON Нами: Arashi mo norikoete Луффи: Sen no umi wo koete Б: Mihatenu yume no sono hate made mo Все: Tobe! FLY HIGH, THOUSAND SUNNY-GO! Санджи: Ooki zettai yo te ni irete mitai yo Усопп: BALLOON mitai ni fukuran'da yume Фрэнки: Hakon'de wo kure yo minna fun ga tsunto Нами: Youki ni waraeba ashita mo hareru ya Робин: PINCH wa itsumo gyakuten no CHANCE Чоппер: Kiai ippatsu de itsumo saikou da А: Deru. Nani ka deru. Санджи: (Kisoutengai fune kara deru sonna miryoku ga IT SOUNDS COOL!) Б: Mada mita koto mo nai umi Все: Kogidasu no sa kimi no oide yo Все: Ichi! Juu! Hyaku! THOUSAND SUNNY-GO, FLY HIGH! Б: Tsukan na А: Fune no mirai Все: Doki-doki BRAND-NEW-SHIP Chokkura LET'S GET IT ON Чоппер: Yume ga kanau nichi made Луффи: Mainichi datte PARTY Б: Sekai no hate no sono saki made mo Все: Ike! FLY HIGH! THOUSAND-SUNNY GO! Все: Ichi! Juu! Hyaku! THOUSAND!! Все: Ichi! Juu! Hyaku! THOUSAND SUNNY-GO, FLY HIGH! Б: Yukan na А: Fune no tamashii Все: Hikitsugi BRAND-NEW-SHIP Chokkura LET'S GET IT ON! Робин: Arashi mo norikoete Луффи: Sen no umi wo koete! Б: Mihatenu yume no sono hate made mo Все: Tobe! Брук (*): Tobe~! Все: FLY HIGH, THOUSAND SUNNY-GO! THOUSAND SUNNY-GO! FLY HIGH! |-|Английский перевод= Все: One! Ten! Hundred! THOUSAND!! Луффи: Tears of farewell, the happiness of meeting, Like a baton, it'll unite us from now on, The journey continues with new friend. Зоро: The things you're able to do, are the things I'm proud of, Like in a banquet, if we come together, We would break a new world record every day А: Fly. The ship flies. Фрэнки: (Unheard-of wonder unmatched, being successful everywhere sounds nice!) Б: Catching the wind Все: Going to the blue sky monopoly with you! Все: One! Ten! Hundred! Thousand Sunny-Go, fly high! Б: The gallant ship's А: Inherited Все: Soul Brand-new ship, now let's get it on! Нами: Sailing through the storms Луффи: Crossing a thousand seas Б: Until the end of our unfulfilled dream Все: Fly! Fly high, Thousand Sunny-Go Санджи: The greatness of everything, it seems like it's in our hands Усопп: Like a balloon, we'll expand our dream Фрэнки: Carry us powerfully, on the behalf of everyone Нами: If you laugh cheerfully, tomorrow will be sunny Робин: Pinches always turn into chances Чоппер: Beginning with a fighting spirit is always the best! А: Coming. Something is coming. Санджи: (A fantastic ship comes, that charm sounds cool!) Б: The unmatched sea we've never seen Все: I'll start rowing with you Все: One! Ten! Hundred! Thousand Sunny-Go, fly high! Б: The thrilling ship's А: Future Все: Heartbeat Brand-new ship, now let's get it on! Чоппер: A dream granted every day Луффи: Even parties everyday Б: Until reaching the end of world Все: Go! Fly high, Thousand Sunny-Go! Все: One! Ten! Hundred! THOUSAND!! Все: One! Ten! Hundred! Thousand Sunny-Go, fly high! Б: The gallant ship's A: Inherited Все: Soul Brand-new ship, now let's get it on! Робин: Sailing through the storms Луффи: Crossing a thousand seas Б: Until the end of our unfulfilled dream Все: Fly! Брук (*): Fly~! Все: Fly high, Thousand Sunny-Go! Thousand Sunny-Go! Fly high! Навигация en:A Thousand Dreamers fr:A Thousand Dreamers Категория:Музыка One Piece Категория:Эндинги One Piece